


Aaron Sugden

by Fran_lily14



Category: Aaron/Robert - Fandom, Emmerdale, Robert/Aaron, robron
Genre: Cuddles on the couch, Engaged, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_lily14/pseuds/Fran_lily14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are engaged and are enjoying snuggles on the couch. Aaron has been quiet of late and Robert asks him what's wrong. Aaron says he's been thinking and after everything that happened with his dad, he wants to know if he can take Robert's name when they get married. Robert loves the idea.</p><p>Writing a one shot based on a prompt from robron prompts tumblr </p><p>This is my first robron one shot so sorry if it's bad. Also I'm sorry the ending is so cheesy you'll just have to bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Sugden

Aaron sat at the kitchen table in the back of the pub staring into space. His father had been sent down the day before finally for his abuse of Aaron, and he should feel relieved like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but he didn't. Aaron sat wondering why he didn't feel settled. He had been able to forgive Robert after he had proved to be trustworthy when Aaron opened up to him, and he had shown more than enough times that he would always be there to support Aaron and make him happy. Robert had proposed a few weeks ago, causing a few disagreements with Chas, Cain and paddy, but ultimately they could see that Robert was willing to spend his life trying to make Aaron happy, and after the traumas in his life, they all agreed it would be best to leave them be and accept it. Vic and Diane were of course over the moon that they could both find happiness together finally, and although Adam was never the biggest fan of Robert, he jumped at the chance of being Aaron's best man (only if he could plan Aaron's entire stag do of course). Robert had decided he just wanted a few drinks with Andy and vic in the pub as Andy and him were getting along better than ever and he wanted to celebrate with his brother and sister - something he never thought he'd be doing.

Robert walked through the door immediately noticing Aaron sitting alone.  
"I'm so sorry I had to work today, the business owners I was meeting with just wouldn't wait any longer." Robert apologised, feeling guilty all day that he had to leave Aaron by himself the day after Gordon was sentenced. 

"Don't worry about it, there's no reason for ya to stay home today." Aaron turned to look at him, still relishing the sight of Robert coming home to him everyday even after the past year. Robert could tell there was something off with Aaron, he knew him better than he knew himself, but as he shrugged his coat off, sat on the sofa and looked at his fiancé, he couldn't put his finger on what was worrying him. 

"Brew?" Aaron asked, already knowing the answer and standing up. Robert lifted his head in response with a "please" and watched Aaron go about the kitchen with a troubled look on his face. 

Over the past year their relationship had progressed a lot, and Robert was glad to say they rebuilt their love on trust and friendship. Robert had moved in with Aaron in the pub temporarily whilst their house they had managed to purchase together in the village (although Robert did pay for most of the deposit if Aaron was being truthful) was being decorated. Robert thought to himself what could be worrying Aaron. The trial had lasted about a week and had only just been brought to court after a year, but Robert had been there for Aaron to support him - as well as all of his other family members - and had thought they had gotten through it together. 

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts when Aaron turned around, walking towards him with two cups of tea. As he placed them down on the coffee table in front of where Robert was sitting, Robert moved himself so he was now laying down on the sofa. He motioned his arms out towards Aaron and said a simple "come 'ere". 

Aaron, wanting nothing more than to be close to Rob right now lay himself down next to him and laid his head on his chest. Robert wrapped his arms securely around Aaron's waist and lovingly kissed his forehead, earning a content sigh from Aaron. As Robert tenderly stroked Aaron's hair and gazed at him, a mumbled string of 'I love you's fell from both of their lips. These were the moments they both treasured, so close and affectionate, reminding them of a time their relationship was purely an affair based on sex. Neither would go back to that point, yet still neither would change a thing in their past as it had lead them to where they were now, and strengthened their relationship so they could make it through anything. 

"So are you gonna tell me why you're moping around?" Robert said bringing the conversation up with a light tone. "Are ya still thinking about yesterday?" He added when there was no reply.

"Was thinking 'bout when we get married" Aaron spoke, tilting his head to look up at Robert. The thought that he was actually going to be married to Robert after all this time still made butterflies dance around in his stomach.

"Oh yeah? The idea of being stuck with me for the rest of your life finally starting to sink in is it?" Robert joked, showing his smile that could light a thousand rooms and always brighten Aaron's day. 

Aaron smiled to himself and continued "Far from it actually," he paused mulling it over once more before deciding to come out with it, if he didn't ask he wouldn't get. "I was thinking, when we get married, how would you feel about me, you know, possibly, taking your last name" Aaron stuttered, genuinely nervous for the answer. What if Robert didn't like the idea of him taking his name, what if he thought it was weird and silly.

Robert heart swelled at Aaron's question. Noticing Aaron was so anxious about his answer made it all the more sweet, how could he think Robert wouldn't love the idea of that? Was he daft? After the initial excitement of Aaron's question, Robert soon realised why he would be asking it. Of course he wouldn't want to be called Livesy and still use that monsters name when he had the chance to change it to his future husbands. 

Seeing the impatient look on Aaron's face and the worry in his eyes that he would be rejected, Robert quickly responded by enveloping Aaron in a kiss. It was full of understanding and pure love, as their lips effortlessly moved together. Robert pulled away and looked Aaron in the eyes. 

"I love the idea. Aaron Sugden." He reflected, "it's like you'll be a part of me forever." Robert beamed down at Aaron as a relieved grin spread across Aaron's face, one of Roberts favourite things about him. Even when the affair was going on, Robert found himself counting down the hours until he would be able to see him smile again. 

Robert pulled Aaron back into him as their lips crashed together once more, although the kiss was more slow and passionate than before. 

The couple spent the rest of the evening laying together on the sofa with the tv on in the background, enjoying eachothers company and they caressed one another and small trailing kisses were interspersed. Both knew this was the start of the rest of their lives as husbands. Robert and Aaron Sugden.


End file.
